


The Mistakes We Make

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, L.A. Noire, The Sims 3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was made purely out of FUN! Meaning i made it a hell of a time ago but never really uploaded it (lol) it's very...weird so please don't judge me too harshly ;-;!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistakes We Make

I woke up to the sound of some asshole racing down my street on a MC. My head was pounding and my throat felt so dry i could barely swallow my own saliva, hangover....great! I tried reaching for the glass of water on my nightstand, at the same time as i tried to remember just what i had done last night when the phone rang.

"Fuck sake!" I hissed and got up way too fast for my own sake, it took a second for me to balance myself against the wall and make my way towards the dresser. My purse laid on top of the dresser together with my dress and shoes, i hurriedly grabbed on to my purse and pulled out my iPhone.

"Yeah what?" I said in what might no have been the most polite way.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'yeah what?!' WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING?!" A voice i recognized as my sisters yelled at me through the phone. 

"Carro...calm down please! I can't take being yelled at this early"  
Carolina scoffed at me and i could practically hear how she shook her head. "San, it's 17:45 on a Sunday... You mean to tell me you JUST woke up?" 

I could hear how worried she sounded and decided not to mess around with her. "Wow really? Crap what the hell happened yesterday?"

 

"What happened? Oh nothing really...we were just on one of the most famous parties in town! And we had drinks with both Elisif and her new husband!" And just like that last night started coming back to me, both me and my sister had been invited by our boss to one of the biggest parties in Bridgeport.

Of course neither me nor my sister would have been invited by the 'host' of the party due to the fact that in their eyes we were of the 'lower' class of society, so had it not been for our boss i wouldn't have been there nor had my sister.

"So...um...you're alright then?" She asked as if i had left the party with a knife in my gut. "Yeah, beside the headache and the pain in my hip i'm fine" she didn't really sound convinced which started to worry me just a tad bit.

"Why do you ask? You make it sound like shit really went down last night" Carolina giggled "yeah it did i guess"  
"Don't tell me, you went home with Vilkas again! Or was it Farkas? OR BOTH!" We both laughed.

"Yeah well i'm not the one who went home with a man twice my age" i froze, my smile suddenly disappearing. I nervously nibbled on my bottom lip before asking.

"Heh yeah so...um...exactly who was that? He didn't have grey hair did he? Wrinkles all over his face? Ugh..."  
The phone went quiet and i was just about to make sure the call hadn't cut off when "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU WENT HOME WITH?!" 

Oh god...

"you told me you knew him!" She yelled at me loud enough to leave a ringing sound in my ear "and you believed me? When i was hammered?" I grinned earning a loud "you fucker!".

"Look i'm sorry sis i don't- WOAH!" I stopped mid sentence when my eyes fell on the expensive watch that had been laying under my purse.  
"What?! San talk to me, what's wrong"

"Don't get your panties in a bundle! I just found this watch on my dresser...it looks like it's worth more then my car..." I said sadly looking out at the red old rundown car i had bought from a old friend.

I was just about to make a joke how i could sell the watch when a luxy pitch black car drove in and parked up my driveway, the door to the car opened and a man wearing a black suit and tie walked out "um....sis i gotta hang up now...some car just stopped at my house and by the looks of it-"

"OH MY GOD! Lock your door i'll be right over!" I would bark an insult at her and tell her to calm down but working as a journalist wasn't really the most 'safe' job ESPECIALLY in Bridgeport, this city was half run by mobsters who could easily track you down.

"It's fine, i'll call you after i've heard what he wants- AND before you ask; yes i have a alarm button by the door if something would happen"

"As soon as he leaves!" She warned and i had to smile at her protectiveness "as soon as he leaves" i repeated "bye, love you!" She chipped back as if she suddenly had a reason to just drop the argument, no doubt it was due to one OR both of those twins.

The bell on my front door rang and i took a quick look in my hallway mirror before sprinting towards it. Suddenly i got a strange feeling in my stomach as if something bad was about to happen and it made me stop dead in my tracks.

As much as i'd hate to give in to the whole 'DEAR GOOD IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE GUY DON'T OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU'LL DIE!' Deal my sister did have a point. I didn't know this person, hell with the latest story about Dilero Schnozes being involved with one of the mob groups it would make sense.

I was roughly pulled out of my day dreaming when the doorbell rang again followed by a light knock on the door. I shook out the idea that i was just about to get a bullet in between my eyes when i saw mrs. Rockwell my neighbor walking her little poodle just outside my house.

This was all just Superstitious nonsense, i told myself marching towards the door and unlocked it. I pulled open the door with a bit too much force and ended up almost slamming it in to the mans shoulder. Now speaking of shoulder....I BARELY REACHED HIS! 

The man was tall and had very broad shoulders, his hair a nice pitch black color was slicked back but not in a five ton hair gel kind of way, in fact it looked rather natural. He had a light stubble and his eyes were almost the same dark brown as mine, his skin was rather white which was strange because i often went for the latinos when i was completely and utterly hammered. 

 

He had to lean his head down to meet my eyes, i swear the second his eyes met mine something deep inside me fluttered and it was as if his mere gaze made my heart flutter. I cleared my throat before the situation got even more awkward and averted my eyes. 

 

"Um...can i help you sir?" The man raised a brow at me as if i'd asked him why the moon is purple and it's raining stars. I was about to repeat myself when he cleared his throat and nodded towards the inside of my house. 

 

"Could we perhaps discuss this indoors?" The man asked staring down at me. "I'm sorry but i don't normally let strangers in to my house" the man furrowed his brow as if i had just said something even more confusing.

 

"Ah... I see" the man suddenly said shaking his head "then let me put it like this- it seems i forgot my watch here last night"

 

"Oh..."


End file.
